FinishED
by stevetheloser
Summary: A sad entry from double-d's journal. Very sad. Don't read this if you dont like sad stuff then dont read this. RandR thanks


Well I didn't feel like working on my titled untitled story so I was reading some fic and came up with this.. Sorry but it ain't a happy one..  
  
Remember that thank you note I had on the end? Ffnet didn't like it so they kicked my story : ( they're so mean! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (just kidding All powerful site admin people) here it is again and thanks everyone that reviewed last time.  
  
~~~~~~~FinishED~~~~~  
  
It had been 6 years since the last time he had tried to scam someone. He had stopped because he got hurt. within an inch of his life according to the doctors. That day it all changed.. Ed sobered up a lot. pretty much became part of the crowd that used to hate us. I lost my cap. It was a windy day and I was in a hurry to get to the hospital to see eddy. Never really cared about it from that moment on. Now I think back to it as a symbol of our innocent childhood.. Well if you call what we did innocent.  
  
But as all histories come back for revenge, so did eddy's. A child he had scammed successfully , which, believe me, was an anomaly, had come back. Apparently the kid had been obsessed with revenge ever since and came back for eddy. From what I heard there was a struggle, then a few gunshots, and finally a maniacal laugh. Then there was one more gunshot right as I got to eddy's front door. When I walked in the house was a disaster area, worse than normal anyways, and there was eddy, tied down in his bed sheets, with 5 bullet holes leaking scarlet through the peach colored bedding. I immediately went to call 9-11 but tripped over another dead body with 1 shot, in his mouth and through the back of his skull. I ran out of the room and vomited on the carpet before calling the authorities. They came and cleaned up the bodies.  
  
Eddy had a closed casket funeral. Ed and I respectfully went to it, along with most of the cul-de-sac kids who hadn't yet moved away. Ed, no longer carefree and oblivious, was crying over eddy's casket uncontrollably. We had to pry him off just so they could put eddy into the ground.  
  
We all knew Ed didn't take it well but nobody would have expected him to do what he did. He strapped some C-4 around himself and went to the city, walked into a courtroom building and detonated himself. Luckily the court was still mostly empty. With him he took 3 security officers, one police officer, 2 judges and 5 people who were at a child support hearing.  
  
I wanted so much to join them right then and there but I never could. You could call it bravery, or lack thereof, but I just think I had a strong will to live.  
  
Nazz and I dated for a little while, then found out she was pregnant with Kevin's child and left me for him. I heard that they lived in a trailer park somewhere and ended up killing each other. I know the little boy very well. He reminds me of a much nicer, blond Kevin. I guess after his parents died he was shipped to the grandparents.  
  
A produce truck backing up onto his farm later that year killed Rolf. Jimmy and Sarah got married I suppose. But after they left nobody saw or heard of them again. Johnny ditched plank when he started dating.. I took plank in.. he's sitting on a shelf in my room, waiting for another Johnny to come along. Johnny is a big star in Hollywood now. His last film was something that was remarkably close to what happened here in the cul-de- sac. Maybe you've heard of it? It was called "Hell in Paradise." I wont ruin the plot for you, but I will say it was very good.  
  
As for me, I'm still here. I sit here all day and watch the ghosts of my past run around joyfully, causing mayhem and mishap. I just sit here and wait for my opportunity to escape from this ghost street, but something keeps me stuck here, like a ball and chain. Waiting for either the day I die or the day someone helps to mend my broken wings, so I can soar into the clouds, away from this place.  
Excerpt from Edd's journal  
11/13/03 Last Page  
  
Three days after this entry was recorded Edd died in his sleep. He died peacefully, which was more than anyone could say about the others.  
  
The End-------------------------------  
  
It's a sad one, I know. R + R for me!  
  
Thanks if you review! (and if you don't review then umm.. Hi!) 


End file.
